It's a Part of Growing Up
by kuggelittas
Summary: Rin has ALWAYS loved Sesshomaru. When she lies to him saying she's ninteen on the internet, she makes a wish. Now only HIM can see her as a ninteen-year-old. What will other people think?
1. It's a Part Of Growing Up

It's a Part of Growing Up  
  
Hi there everyone! This is a story about Rin and the one, the only, the majestic, FLUFFY! Ahem... Yeah, anyway, Rin always has had a crush on Sesshoumaru for a LONG time in my tale. Only when her wish comes true is when she can truly express, herself... *sweat drop* We begin our tale in modern day Japan... (It's my first fic in modern day! I'm so proud... *sniffle*) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you look like? How old are you? Where do you live? What's your favorite colour? Do you know me? Please answer!" Rin inquisitively typed quickly on the keyboard. She grabbed a bag of chips and started to nibble on one. 'I wonder how old he is...' the girl thought as she sipped her pop.  
  
Just then, across the monitor, this appeared: Ha, ha, ha! You sure do ask a lot of questions! To start things off, my name is Sesshoumaru. I have silver hair, and yellowish coloured eyes. I'm twenty-two years old and I live in Tokyo. My favorite colour is crimson red. No, I highly doubt I know you. My favorite pastimes include football, track and field, and fencing. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?  
  
The six-year-old slumped back in her chair. 'You don't know me, but I know you... I also love you...' She then turned away from the computer screen and stared watery-eyed at her closet. It was covered head-to-toe with pictures of Sesshoumaru smiling and posing (ie: peace sign. Not that other posing! Argh... Gutter minds!). She started once again to type. "My name is Rin." She stopped and thought about then began to delete her name. Instead, in its place, she put, "My name is Rika. I'm nineteen-years-old." She smiled deviously and got caught up in the excitement as she continued. "I like wearing tight shirts and wearing my black hair down. I have baby-blue eyes and would love to meet you tomorrow." Rin's finger edged towards the enter button, but hesitated. 'This isn't true... What happens if he says yes? What'll I do then?' These questions raced through her mind, until her foster mother entered the room.  
  
"Rin, honey! Your birthday cake—I mean, your surprise is ready! Come 'n get it!" her foster parent said enthusiastically. Because of the surprise and excitement, she accidentally pressed enter.  
  
"NO!" cried Rin as it appeared on the screen. Her mother looked at her strangely. "I'll be there in a bit, Mom. Promise," she then said more calmly. Her mother nodded and headed back in the kitchen. She eyed the monitor once more, only to see her nightmare.  
  
It read like this: Hey, great! I'd LOVE to meet you! Where would you like to meet? How will I know it's you? You'll know it's me 'cause I'll be wearing a jean jacket and tainted red sneakers.  
  
Rin gasped. 'Oh no! He's accepted! What am I going to do?' she thought as she became clammy on the hands. She began to type nervously. "Like I said, I'll be wearing a tight red shirt and my black hair down. We'll meet at the water fountain at the center square at about 1:00 pm. See you then!" She sighed then logged off. "I'm coming, Mom!" she called as she jogged towards the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Rin awoke with a smile plastered on her face. She jumped out of her bed and dashed towards her mirror. 'Oh! My wish didn't come true. What'll I do now?' she thought as tears welled up in her eyes. Rin wiped them and lugged herself to the computer. The nervous girl logged in and began to chat with her true love. Before she knew it, Sesshoumaru said that he would see Rin in one hour, then he logged off. She stared at the clock. It was already 12:00pm! Rin had spent two HOURS talking to her Fluffy. She raced around the house looking for a tight red shirt and her jeans frantically. Unfortunately, all she found was a baggy red shirt with a cross on it and some grass stained pants. "Mom, I'm going out! I'll be back at six!" she called and darted out the door.  
  
"But honey! Where are you--" Before she could finish her sentence, Rin was already out the door. 'What are you going to do that'll take five hours?' her mother thought then shrugged it off.  
  
~*~  
  
At the fountain, an impatient Rin sat. Seeing her lover approach, she became desperate and threw a coin in the well. 'I wish I was older!' she thought in her head. She looked around only to see Sesshoumaru running towards her.  
  
He smiled, then said, "Hi there, Rika. I'm Sesshoumaru." As they started to walk around, Rin looked at her reflection.  
  
'I'm NOT Rin anymore... I AM Rika!' she gasped. A girl that looked nineteen stared back at her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And so our tale begins... Please R&R if you want me to continue! Thank you! Until next time, ja ne! 


	2. Actions Have Consiquenses

Actions Have Consequences  
  
I'll just get on with the story... I hope you enjoy this! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rika/Rin stared for a few seconds at her reflection. She patted her chest. 'Oh m'God! Oh m'God! I have a chest!' Sesshoumaru eyed her strangely.  
  
"Are you okay? 'Cause if you aren't we could--" he said but was interrupted by Rika putting her finger on his lips and shaking her head.  
  
"No... Everything is fine... Now that I'm with you," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes. Fluffy grinned and they headed to the ice-cream parlour. There they spoke of ghosts, sports, and other things that interested them. "You and I have a lot in common, don't we?" asked Rika as she sipped her chocolate milkshake slowly. He nodded.  
  
"Y'know, it's strange..." began Sesshoumaru as he looked out into the sea. "When I'm with you... You remind me so much of someone I know... Rin..." Rika perked up and listened to him talk of her more and more. "And most of," he finished off, "I feel sorry for her. I know she's always liked me... If only she was a bit older..." He drifted into deep thought.  
  
"Yeah..." Rika said as her hand edged towards his, but pulled back. 'Here goes nothing!' she thought as she laid her hand on his. He looked at her and smiled. He grasped it and held it close to his heart. Rika blushed madly. "I..." She choked on her own words. Sesshoumaru looked at her like he was madly in love. 'Oh, Rin! Just say it! He doesn't know who you are!' she thought. "I love you!" she blurted out then shut her eyes preparing for the worst. For a few minutes, nothing happened. She opened her eyes only to see him chortling at her.  
  
"Good joke! I almost thought you were serious for a second there!" was his reply. Rika looked at him with tearful eyes for a moment, then ran away to the fountain. She threw a coin in the water.  
  
'I wish I was six again!' she thought in her mind. Rin saw Sesshoumaru approach, stare at her, then he continued to walk around.  
  
"Rika! Rika?! Where are you?! I'm sorry!" was what he called. Rin went back to her house and took down all her pictures of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well, he sure is cute... But I've learned something today about him... He can't take ANYTHING seriously... I won't date another guy EVER again until I'm sixteen!" she mumbled to herself as she ripped up the images. She sighed deeply and went over to her computer. There, she logged in and met another guy from Tokyo that was twenty. He said that he would LOVE to meet her. "Sure! Let's meet at the water fountain at center square at about 1:00 pm. See you then!" was Rin's reply...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And so, our story ends... Please R&R! Also, I'm about to post a rated 'R' fic because it's VERY STEAMY! So, if you're a pervert, be sure to read it! Until next time, ja ne! 


End file.
